Have a heart
by MonstehYoyoChan
Summary: Striker is taking mutants and locking them up to take their powers. However one girl escapes and is in need of help to save the other mutants until she meets logan. Contains mild language, Some violence and my own character. OC x Logan Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all, may i just say that im so thrilled to be back and writing again?  
Honestly i would like to thank my great friends, Chrissy, Ashley and ryan. Been a true help and wouldnt have done it without them.

This is the first chapter of my story but seriously though im not so sure how its gonna turn out but hope its alright enough for you guys.

I OWN NOTHING APART FROM MY OC!

Have a heart Chapter 1

I looked outside to see that the snow drops had been falling silently and hitting the ground, creating more and more snow. I had been stuck inside an abandoned house for over three days now, fighting to keep safe and hidden away.  
The room was a plain old living room, with burn marks and crumbled pieces of the wall and roof scattered across the floor.  
The windows had been smashed which let a gust of cold air into the house creating me to shiver to my very core.  
To be honest, i hated it here. I was locked up and i knew that if i stepped an inch outside, it would be the last thing i would ever do. At the moment, i was just thankful to be alive, but at the same time knowing what could happen to me next.  
Would my body be found in the wetness blanket of snow? Would i survive? Will anyone find me? All of these questions was rushing through my head like an adrenaline rush. And through it all, i can't even bare to think about it.

-Flashback-

"Sir, this is subject 62." a man in a white jacket said. He looked to be from working in a labratory with few men standing alongside with him.

"Good work Collins. Tell me whats been the status report on 62?" Another man in a dark brown suit said smiling with a smug.  
"At the moment sir, shes been pretty stable. However her abilities can get in the way of our research sir."  
"I dont care if her research gets in the way of our work. What i want, is her blood ready for the upcoming subjects." the man in brown said as he turned sharp on the spot.  
"Yes sir, we do understand that. But you dont understand that with her abilities, its getting in the way of our work to retrieve the blood sample for you." the man in white explained trying to prove a point.  
"Fine, fair enough. However i want to meet subject 62." all the men had looked at him in complete shock, not knowing what to say or even do about any of it. "In person." the man in brown said finishing his sentence to the scientists with a cruel smile, that held on his lips.

~Meanwhile~

I was stuck in the cell laying against the wall with my head resting upwards to stare at the ceiling.  
'This is it' i thought to myself. 'Im trapped. And gonna be stuck inside here now, for proberly the rest of my life'

"I wouldn't think that way about yourself." i looked down at the boy who was in another cell opposite towards me.  
"What?" i said completley shocked.  
"Oh im sorry. I can read minds and i didn't mean to freak you out." the boy said appologising for what he had done. I let a small smile come onto my lips as i shook my head at him.  
"Dont worry about it. I guess you cant help yourself really huh?" i replied trying to lighten the mood. Funnily enough, it worked. I physically managed to make the conversation more...happy? We both knew that we were both gonna be stuck in here for awhile, but i'd rather have it happy than in misery.

"You seem confident now, like your happy that you've brought happiness to a place like this." "Yeah...i guess so. But then again i'd rather have it happy than nothing at all. Wouldn't you?" he nodded his head before sitting down close to his cell bars.  
I knew that he was trying to have a face to face talk as much a possible and i ended up joining him in the same routine.

"So what about your abilitie? What can you do?" the boy said intrested in what i was in my life. I simply shook my head before rubbing my head with my hand.  
"Im actually a sort of shifter. But i dont have the full abilitie for it quite yet, at the moment im a wolf." (Check it out on my page for more)  
He seemed suprised by what i could do, but i knew i was diffrent. I grew up with this so called 'Curse' but never actually believed that it was inside of me all along.  
I ran away from it for years and tried to deny myself for everything that i was to become or becoming. Even my mother and father never understood why and now...their both dead, killed by the people who brought me here.

"Its amazing, i mean look at this place." he said reverting his eyes above him and i soon followed to look up at all of the cells. "To think that theirs what?...over two thousand people in here with strange abilities."  
I let my eyes fall slowly to the ground, not wanting to look up and see the hurt from others.  
"Yeah may seem that way. But at the end of the day we're all test subjects. We're all pets to the bastards that are keeping us here. And for what? To help us? To cure us? no.  
It dont matter to them because their not the freaks of the show, because we are." i replied proving my point, which had only shocked him. But he seemed to also understand, as if he had thought about that before and denied it, but now...now was when he was telling the truth and he liked it.

"Y'know sometimes i think the exact same. But at the end of the day, i have to think that sooner or later someones gonna find us." he said looking directly at me with a sad expression that had crossed his face.  
"If what you said was true...then why haven't they done it already? Answer me that." i said trying to point the fact out and make it obvious.  
He lowered his eyes to the floor and he began fiddling with his trousers, it had become pretty obvious that i was right but he didn't want to face upto the fact of it. I let a sigh escape my lips as i stood up off the floor and dusted my legs off before wandering around in my cell, like i was a dead zombie.

Two hours had passed by and the boy opposite was fast asleep on his bed, which made me smile slightly before i smelt trouble.  
I saw two men scientists come along and egnoring the other subject patients, before walking straight upto my cell. I looked at them both strangely as i backed up against the wall trying to hope that they wouldn't take me.

"This is subject 62?" the man #1 said looking over at the other scientist before looking back at me.  
"Yes. Striker said that he wanted to meet the subject, in person." man #2 said giving a smirk/evil grin on his face whilst looking at me. I stayed still like i was frozen on the spot and looking at the two men with complete shock on my face, but i also became scared to know why this man named striker wanted to talk to me. And better yet, in person? This was playing on my mind and i couldnt stand it.  
"Cmon we need to get her to see striker, before we end up loosing our jobs."  
And with that the door was unlocked with the two men looking at me with a michevious grin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back again!

I OWN NOTHING APART FROM MY OC!

Have a heart Chapter 2

It had only been ten minutes since i left my cell and was sat in a plastic chair looking up at the cieling.  
The room the men had taken me into was very cold, a plain white room with a desk and two chairs sat behind it. A few windows that had been blocked up with metal bars and all along the two walls aside of me, were men with armed guns.

"Ah, how nice." i said outloud. "Nothing better than being in a room thats minus sixty degrees. And with no escape."  
At that moment one of the scientists had slammed his hand on the table, in order to shut me up and catch my attencion.

"I seriously dont know who you think you are! Your kind are imposters! And cournel striker hates imposters!" the man replied angrily sending me a harsh glare. I smiled slightly at the amusement of the man trying to be the boss of me, when instead i could smell that he was really afraid.

"I wouldnt be so sure." i said looking up at him smiling. He gave me a disgusted look and walked away like he didnt want to see me ever again. I was simply fine with it as i just layed back and sat quietly waiting for cournel striker.

A few moments later the door handle had squeeked and the suspence had become deadly. I saw him, cournel striker.  
A man that looked like in his mid-40's, brown slick hair and obviously a uniform that had so many badges it was hard to keep track of.  
He walked into the middle of the room and stood diliberatly infront of me smiling down upon myself.

"Pleasure to meet you subject 62." he said as he turned on his heels and walked behind the desk to place a seat.  
"Do you know who i am?" he asked. I looked at him with no emotion and took a deep inhale in.  
"Yes i do." i replied. He continued looking at me for a few seconds before grabbing some paper and a pen.  
"What are you doing?" i asked as i looked at the pen and paper. 'Is he writing my lifestorie now?' i thought to myself as i excluded that from my mind shortly afterwards.  
"Im just going to be jotting a few things down. Im going to be asking you, a few questions and i would like some answers. Is that ok?" He looked at me trying to impress me with a what i could call a 'dazzling' smile? it didnt work on me. I just looked away and nodded my head for him to have my premission.

"Where are you from?"  
"England."  
"Intresting." he said as he jotted that down. "And why are you in america?"  
"I was visting a few friends, until i was captured by your men." i replied with a glare at the end part. He let a small smile land on his lips before continueing.  
"And why do you think your here?" 'Oh my god was it so obvious? Because of you ofcourse!' "No idea." i said looking up at him.  
"Whats your name?" he said as he leaned forward in his seat to know the full intrest. I felt my eyes sharpen with anger and i could feel my inner self coming out.  
"Listen here, my life is not some role play or some words for you to jott down into your own little personal book! You ask me serious matters of why im here? I WILL tell you Why i am here, because your men came to get me. Because of my so-called-powers. And i will not be toyed around with in the twenty questions charade! You want my name? i'll be more than happy to say when your six feet under!" i screamed and shouted with such venom. I could see that he was quite relaxed and infact didnt mind the fact that i had just told him what i thought about him.

"I understand." he said as he stood up from his chair.  
"OH! you do, do you?" i said sarcastically.  
"Yes. The worst thing about being inside here is that some people lack confidence, gain fear or in this case, anger for revenge. And i understand that your not that all pleased so i will ask one more time. What is your name?" he said as he walked around and stopped to cross his arms over his chest. "No tricks. Just want to know a simple question, or maybe easier do you have a nickname?"  
I could feel my heartbeat rise and rise as i could feel such anger, depression and other various ammounts of things. And i knew that i wanted to refuse but i thought what harm could it cause?  
I raised my eyes upon strikers revolting appearence and let out a sigh.  
"Its red."  
"Nice colour. Red describes alot, mostly anger." i let my eyes fall as i was beggining to get bored with the counselling session.  
"Is there anymore you want?" i asked boredly.  
"Yes whats your mutant power/abbilities?" i smiled at that question as it had to be my favorite so far.  
"Stay around long enough and you may find out." i said as a sweet threat. His face had dropped as i kept smiling up at him until he called for the men to take me back to the cell.

The few men were walking me back until i stopped still like a rock.  
"OI! move it!" man #1 said annoyed. I didnt budge. I carried on looking and seen a bird learched up on the window, staring me right in the face.  
"HEY! i said move it!" man #2 grabbed me firmly on the arm and i had just snapped.  
I let my inner self take control and i could feel the burn running through my veins. The chains on me had snapped as the three men were stood there in complete shock, i was transforming.  
The skin had broke like a piece of paper to reveal black fur, my eyes had ran to a much sharper vision as they turned to blood red, my nails had felt like sharp knifes ebing pricked against my skin,  
simular to the likes of freddy krueger. I had crouched down on all fours and fully changed into my form and to feel such relif that now, the pain was over.

"Theres a break out! Ring the alarm!" The man shouted. I turned my head sharply and beared my teeth at him before making him be silent. The other two were next as they kept repeatdly shooting at me but none of the bullet shots had broke me for blood.  
It was a slow few minutes before they were laying on the floor and i had become free. I walked along hearing the sound of my paws touching the floor and stopped as i got near my cell.

[my cell mate, im sorry.] i looked at him one last time before running towards an exit and escaping to victory. Until the sirens had rang, thats when i had to run for my life.

*End flashback*

And here i am now, still trapped inside the house looking out the window at the fallen snow. My ears had heard the sound of movement outside the door until i ran towards the back, the door had been kicked open and i quickly got the hell out of there.

I was still running and i could hear the men shouting from behind me until i tripped and fell down a hard twisted hill. Eventually i landed and hurt my side with a great force of the fall, i looked up and seen that no one was there. But that didnt mean they werent there for long. I carried on running as i clutched the side of my body in agony trying to escape.  
I ran. And ran. And ran. And heard a familuar sound of a car, 'finally!' i thought with delight. I pushed some tree branches aside as they were blocking my way and came across a road.  
I looked up and down the street to see cars driving and one good thing a bar.  
"At last." i said breathless as i walked along side the road, trying to find a safe way to cross.  
When i crossed i looked at the bar and smiled with such happiness before i opened the door and walked inside.

Yay! chapter 2 finished! :D What ya think? be honest! :P Gonna go have a nice long bath now as i think ive earned it!  
Leave a review bye! x ~Yoyo 


End file.
